jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Dietz
Thomas Dietz (born May 19, 1982) is a professional juggler from Regensburg, Germany.http://www.jongleur-thomas-dietz.de/vita.html His father taught him to juggle three oranges when he was three years and nine months old.http://web.archive.org/web/20051023015626/http://thewjf.com/dietz.html Thomas started practicing seriously in 1990, and introduced himself to the world in 2003 by juggling 5 glow balls for over an hour on the renegade stage at the EJC in Svendborg, Denmark.http://juggling.tv/583 In 2004, Thomas competed at the IJA and the WJF for the first time, and won two IJA competitions and two WJF competitions. He continued to compete for the next few years and won the WJF Overall Championship every year from 2005 to 2008,http://www.juggle.org/champrules/championships.phphttp://www.thewjf.com/allevents.php and then retired from competition.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3rAsEVIAN0 In 2008 Thomas also won the Battle for the WJF Presidency with Jason Garfield, but resigned from presidency a few weeks later, saying he was too busy to be president.http://www.thewjf.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=2634 In 2004 and 2005, Mark Probst produced a series of ten Thomas Dietz juggling videos, which Thomas now has on his Juggling.tv account. In 2009, Thomas made an 11th video in the series, which he posted on his Youtube channel and his Juggling.tv account, and released a DVD that included videos 12 and 13. Thomas was voted the world's most popular juggler in Luke Burrage's Top 40 jugglers poll in 2006.http://www.lukeburrage.com/audio/jugglingpodcast.rss.xml 640px|left World records Records verified by JISCON:http://www.juggling.org/records/records.html *5 clubs: 53 minutes and 21 seconds in 2005 Records with publicly available video evidence: *5 ball Mills mess: 10 minutes and 43 secondshttp://www.jugglingdb.com/members/details.php?id=3764 (the video shows 9 minutes and 12 seconds of the pattern before speeding up to fit the whole run into 10 minutes) in 2009 Records set in WJF competition:http://www.thewjf.com/allevents.php *Most 5 ball 5 up 360s in 1 minute: 27 (at WJF 4, video available on the Overall Championship DVD), tied with Vova Galchenko (at WJF 3) *Most 5 ring 5 up 360s in 1 minute: 21 (at WJF 2), tied with Sergey Ignatov Jr. (at WJF 1)http://www.thewjfstore.com/2004convention.php Unverified claims: *5 balls: 3 hours and 47 minutes *6 balls: 24 minutes *10 balls: 28 catches *5 rings: 26 minutes and 34 seconds *5 clubs: 1 hour and 25 minutes Competitions Thomas won the following IJA and WJF competitions. IJA 2004: *Stage: Individuals *Numbers: Solo Balls WJF 1: *Ball Endurance *7 Ball Freestyle WJF 2: *Advanced Balls *Advanced Rings *7 Ball Freestyle *7 Ring Freestyle *5 Club Freestyle *Ball Endurance *Ring Endurance *5 Ball 360s *5 Ring 360s *Overall Championship : Challenge Competitions: *7 Ball Isolated Endurance *7 Ring Isolated Endurance WJF 3: *Advanced Balls *Advanced Clubs *6 Ball Freestyle *7 Ring Freestyle *Ball Endurance *5 Ring 360s *Overall Championship IJA 2007: *Stage: Individuals *Numbers: Solo Balls (tied with Doug Sayers) : Games: *5 club endurance with one trick at 3 minutes *7 club endurance WJF 4:http://www.thewjfstore.com/2007overall.php *Advanced Balls *Advanced Rings *6 Ball Freestyle *7 Ball Freestyle *6 Ring Freestyle *7 Ring Freestyle *Ball Endurance *Ring Endurance *7 Ball Isolated Endurance *7 Ring Isolated Endurance *5 Ball 360s *5 Ring 360s *Overall Championship : Games: *Concentrationhttp://www.thewjfstore.com/2007extreme.php WJF 5:http://thewjfstore.com/2008overall.php *Advanced Balls *6 Ball Freestyle *5 Ring Freestyle *6 Ring Freestyle *7 Ring Freestyle *5 Club Freestyle *Ball Endurance *Ring Endurance (tied with Vova Galchenko) *5 Ball 360s (tied with Vova Galchenko) *6 Ring 360s *Overall Championship *Battle for the WJF Presidency : Games: *Concentration References Category:Jugglers Category:Performers